Current deposition processes flow carrier gas and precursor through a showerhead or other process gas delivery apparatus to deliver the precursor onto a substrate. The substrate may be held within a substrate processing chamber. The flow of process gas within the substrate processing chamber, along with other factors, may result in uneven dosing of the substrate. Unevenly dosed substrates may affect the quality of processed substrates.